


I'M THE LOVE INTEREST FOR A NON-OTOME GAME!?

by SallowSkies



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad end, Childhood Trauma, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Good End, I thought of this at dinner, Multi, Mutliple endings, One-Sided Attraction, ShipperMC!, Slight Canon Divergence, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallowSkies/pseuds/SallowSkies
Summary: "Listen here you little shit!" The character yelled from the roof. "I have feelings for you and its about time you acknowledged them!""WHAT."Record scratch, freeze frame.Yep, that's you who is screaming 'what' from down below. Ever since you fell into the fandom abyss of Twisted Wonderland you finally allowed yourself to play the game personally and not just watch others do it. However, you got vibe checked from your world to the fictional world of Twisted Wonderland. Where you have no magic, no phone, no identification, and no way of getting back. Only the knowledge of what happens in the future for each character. How will this change your fate as Yuu and the plot?
Relationships: Grim (Twisted Wonderland) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Alternative title:No Thoughts Just weebing.)

Welcome to the Villains' World!

In this game, you take the role of a protagonist who has awoken in an unfamiliar place named Twisted Wonderland. After being freed from a coffin by a rowdy magic creature named, you find yourself about to be enrolled in the prestigious magic training school,. However, during the dorm assigning ceremony, it's revealed that not only do you not have any magic, but you're also from another world! Surprised, the masked headmaster offers you shelter in Ramshackle Dorm while you get your bearings. He comments that you're extraordinarily good at getting people to work together, and names you a Prefect. As a two-in-one deal, since you don't have magic, you and Grim are enrolled together! The headmaster gives you a mission and hands you a special camera capable of recording memories. He entrusts it to you to record the lives of you and your classmates!

However, as talented and prodigious as they may be, the students waiting for you here are all uncooperative troublemakers! Will you ever be able to work with them and return to your original world? And just what secrets are these students hiding, who hold the souls of villains...?

The description for the game hadn't caught your attention at first, it sort of wafted to the back of your mind as you continued to go about your life. Working your job, making sure you had enough to eat, pay the bills for rent and phone. That changed pretty quickly as soon as twitter exploded with the first episode releases of the game. Then it caught your immediate attention.

You broke out into a smile as the mobile game designed by Aniplex and Walt Disney Japan fully downloaded onto your phone. You had already spoiled the game for yourself on twitter, Instagram, and on YouTube, lets play. Now you finally had the game in your hands for you to play to your heart's content! The little square app had popped up beside your latest download. 

"Thank you for the food." 

You allowed yourself to recline against the wall that your bed was pushed up against, excited as you poked at your phone screen lightly for the game to open. You watched as the familiar logos lit up the screen for what seemed like the longest sixty seconds of your life before the home screen appeared.

Things were looking good as you touched the screen again and typed your name in the 'who are you?' box. The original MC called Yuu just like how MC was just MC in 'Mystic Messenger' and 'The Arcana' if the player did not wish or have the time to provide an actual name to be used in the dialogues by the fictional characters.

You pressed the 'ok' button and watched as the loading screen faded to black to show the mirror at the beginning of the prologue. You let out a small inhuman sound as the voice shot through your phone's speaker. 

"Ah... My beloved-"

You smacked the phone face down against your bedspread, a hysterical giggle escaped your throat. You've heard the same scene over a dozen times, but hearing it from your device caused you to lose it slightly. You could understand now why there are people on the internet thirsting over the voices. 

"Okay, okay, I'm fine." You reassured yourself, smushing your face with your hands. "It's just a game, it can't hurt you. No matter what the internet says otherwise." You picked up the phone again to see the flash of the Ebony Carriage on the screen carrying the coffin that contained 'you' in the game.

"Guided by the Mirror of Darkness." The voice continued. "If you ever so desire. Take thy hand that lies within the mirror." The green fire in the mirror died away to reveal the gloved hand stretched out invitingly before the screen turned black.

"Eh?" You knew that wasn't supposed to happen. There would be a loading screen again that would take you to see black and white portraits of the villains. A small circular loading icon appeared instead for a moment before disappearing. Oh. You pressed the home button a few times, yet the black screen remained unchanged. Your phone died.

"Seriously?" You muttered, irritated. Clambering over to the other side of the bed to grab the phone charger that rested on the floor by your nightstand. "I was looking forward to interacting with Grim and the other characters." You liked all the characters' designs but you had your secret favorites. Those little gems were hidden in twelve different open tabs of fanfiction and fanart on your mobile that wasn't appropriate to look at while working at your job.

You set your phone on the nightstand right beside the set alarm ready to go off at seven in the morning. Sleep was something you needed desperately after the stressful day you had after dealing with demanding customers. You shoved your socks off with your feet, kicking them to the floor to be bothered within the morning. You weren't tired but you knew if you stayed up any later you would regret it when the alarm would go off.

With your face pressed into one of the many piled up pillows on the bed your phone buzzed twice.

Once was to announce that it turned on and was properly charging. The second was a notification of one of the games saved on the mobile. 'No matter what, don't let go of my hand...'


	2. Choose your character!

Semi-consciousness was a strange thing you decided. Being awake to know where you are and what is happening around the environment you live in while at the same time the waves of comfort, as well as rest, try to lull you back under into comforting abyss where you could blissfully wink out of existence for another hour or so. That wasn't the case right now. The air around you felt stuffy and hot, it was hard to breathe. You shifted uncomfortably with the onslaught of heat wafting around. You know you didn't keep the window open but you had a fan in your room, maybe that could make the heat a bit more bearable than it being stifling right now. 

"It's too early for this bullshit." You grumbled, blindly reaching over to your nightstand to find the small remote that controlled the lights and fan. Your hand however didn't reach very far and hit something solid with a light thud. Not thinking much of it that you only hit the side of your nightstand you moved your hand slightly higher to reach for the surface where your alarm would soon go off and the plugged-in phone.

With eyes still closed you frowned perplexedly that you couldn't feel the smooth solid piece of plastic nor the cool feel of metal that usually brushed against your fingers when looking for your phone in the morning so you could update your twitter feed. That was your usual morning routine, try not to throw out the beeping clock, reluctantly get out of bed, check your social media, coo at fluffy or steamy fanart, play a few games while eating cereal, and then get up and go to work.

You hesitantly opened your eyes slightly. From what you could see it was still dark, completely dark, you turned your head to look at your alarm clock. Only, the flashing red numbers weren't there, had the curtains draped over them again? You reached out into the darkness unsure where your nightstand was, usually, you could see an outline of all your furniture in the dark but you couldn't see anything right now. Your hand hit against that solid wall again. Were you reaching on the wrong side of the bed? No that couldn't be right. 

Your mind was starting to click together the pieces as you pressed your palm firmly against the 'wall'. Multiple things became clear as you became more awake with each passing second. You were no longer in your room you were boxed in something. Which meant you weren't in your bed despite the plush padding underneath was quite comfy and- your hands flew to your chest you could feel your heart still beating which meant you were alive but the clothes you were wearing before had been replaced. You couldn't see what it looked like but it felt long and satiny. Also, you were wearing socks with shoes. 

So someone had broken into your apartment while you were sleeping, changed your clothing while you were still unconscious (which was disturbing to think about, to say the least), and stuffed you in a box of some sort that was standing upright. What God had you pissed off in your past life to deserve this!? Were you the next target of some cult? 

"Hey!" You yelled slamming your hands at the wall in front of you. "If this is some sort of prank it isn't funny assholes! Let me out!"

Your fists stung slightly due to the force you had placed behind it. You were on edge, someone had swooped into the comforts of your home and had whisked you away. No one would know you were missing until your boss would try to call you and when that wouldn't work they'd use your emergency contacts to check with your parents to see where you are. Oh god, your parents were going to flip their shit when they found out you were missing.

What sort of bat shit crazy-ass motherfu- "Nyaha!" A familiar high pitched voice exclaimed sounding triumphant and excited at the same time. The wall in front of you shook and rattled slightly.

No fucking way. This could not be happening you did not just yoinked from your peaceful slumber to become an MC you'd prefer to be an NPC watching from the guidelines and ship characters together thank you!

"This one hasn't been opened yet!" The same voice laughed seeming thrilled. "Grrr! The lid is too heavy!" The rattling escalated for a moment before stopping altogether. "Time for ... my secret move!"

Your stomach dropped, you knew what happened next with that 'secret move'. "No! Don't use your secret move you stupid cat!" You yelled before screeching loudly as the lid was blown off. It hit the floor below with a clang. The room was cast in a greenish glow that held the floating coffins that had arrived from the Ebony Carriage to the Night Raven Collage. 

"AHHHH WHY ARE YOU AWAKE!?" Grim yelled, freaked out by the screaming. You couldn't believe your eyes he looked the same as he did in the game, only fluffier. Holy shit you wanted to pet him however you knew what happened next it was playing out just like the prologue in the game, you were going to get threatened about being burned alive. Priorities. You stepped out of the floating coffin, with both of your feet placed steadily on the floor, you bolted out of the room.

"HAAA?!" Grim screamed from behind you. "Why you running from the Great Grim! OI! Get back here!"

"No!" You yelled, stumbling over the long robes. Grim wants the uniform you knew that but he could also cook you up and serve you as a dish of charcoal with his small itty bitty paws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Yay!


	3. First Encounter!

"Now I remember why I hate gym class." You gasped, sides aching from the lack of oxygen due to your quick panting. "Exercising sucks ass!" Your half made escape plan was sort of working, you had some distance between yourself and Grim because he had magic and you didn't. Which meant you were in a lot more dangerous situation than walking to work by yourself.

"Give me that uniform, human!" He yowled for the umpteenth time, the fire in his ears flaring.

"I know!" you shouted back over your shoulder, you did know why he wanted the uniform. Everything was playing out perfectly like the prologue, Grim would want the robe to attend the college so that he could be the best magician. "That doesn't mean I'm going to give you the only article of clothing I have!" Where was the library? If you remembered correctly from the small cutscenes in the game it showed the courtyard and the hallway. Where was it!? The room felt like it went on forever! You had to get to Crowley or else you would be fried chicken, human crispy stick, A BURNT CHICKEN NUGGET. Don't look back, don't look back or else Grim will be right on your ass! 

"Hey!" You suddenly yelled. There was a figure up ahead wearing a large hat down the hallway. You recognized that silhouette! The individual turned at the shout confirming your suspicions. Blonde bob hair cut? Check! Green eyes? Double Check!! Purple hat with red trim accessorized with a feather? Triple check!!! There that Pomefiore boy! There he is! Before you could open your mouth again so that you could yell for help a loud dinging sound caught your attention. It sounded like the notifications you would receive when you got a message on your phone. A huge banner revealed itself as a pop up in front of your face bright, colorful, and letting out victory sound music that was used during a boss fight.

[Greetings User!]

what the fu-!

You slammed right into Rook Hunt, smacking your head right against his causing him and yourself to let out a cry of pain at the sudden impact.  
k.O. Perfect!

"Ow. Oh shit. That hurt." You hissed, rubbing the wounded area before whipping your head around to the other who was gripping their nose, wincing. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Rook eyes flickered to you they were narrowed through the pain, slightly watery as well. You were going to say something else except something wasn't quite right the background had sorta changed? 

[Rook Hunt!] The small dialogue box screeched over the boy's head emitting flowers and sparkles around him. [This handsome third year has good eyesight, can keep a long conversation that will last for hours if you two have similar interests! A good sense of smell, beautiful photography skills, and writes poetry that can swoon the heart of any lord or lady! Will be able to find you in a matter of minutes if you were forcibly taken away from his side! Will this December baby capture your heart with his serenade words!?]

HUH?!

WHAT.

CAPTURE YOUR WHAT.

SERENADE?!

"ça fait très mal." Rook cursed, taking his gloved hand away from his nose. He wasn't bleeding which was a relief but his nose was still slightly red. You, however, were panicking hands flailing and hovering uselessly. He was probably pissed, Grim was going to catch up and the first person you find you manage to injure them! How do you apologize in french! You took a class but you don't remember anything besides how to say 'hello', 'please', 'my name is-blank', 'cheese', and titty croissants! The only thing you paid attention to was your phone scrolling at memes!

"Oi! Human! Where are you?!" You heard Grim yell from down the corridor, great the second problem was back.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." You turned back to Rook who was staring you down with a displeased expression on his face. "Uh, Bonjour?" You greeted nervously taking a step back.

"Bonjour, indeed." Rook replied, gesturing to his nose. You winced slightly.

"Sorry. Sorry about that." You apologized again. You wanted the floor to eat you up because someone had left the shoujo anime effects on because the weird dialogue thing was prancing around Rooks's head throwing more glitter around them. "Could, Senior help me for a moment? I'll make it up to you. Promise." You needed to play the clumsy junior card correctly. Just act dumb and you would be fine!

Rook tilted his head, amused. "You'll make it up to me?" He asked innocently. Oh shit, that was not a smart move on your part at all. You needed to ham it up real quick.

"Yeah! You see," You fidgeted, eyes on the ground tugging at your sleeves nervously, playing the shy junior role. You looked back up at him with wide eyes. "There is a creature following me and it's threatening to burn me alive! It ripped the top of the coffin!" 

Rook seemed slightly taken aback by that. "Did it really?"

Time to go in for the kill.

You gave a timid nod. "Please help me, Senpai." Bingo.

Before he could answer you both heard a crash as lights strung to the ceiling came down with a crash. They were lit on fire, causing scorch marks to ruin the carpet underneath.

"Nyahaha!" Grim cried out triumphant. "I found you! Oh there's another one as well! It must be my lucky day!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a hard time trying to get to the end of this but I managed to do so!  
> Theories, queries, and comments are my food so feed me!  
> Thank you for reading chapter 3!  
> Stay hydrated and eat well!


	4. Round One!

"Oh, un chaton." Rook commented, looking unaffected by the carnage that Grim had left behind. "You have caused quite the ruckus, oui?" He gave a wide smile at Grim that held much more teeth than you would have liked. 

"Ye, I don't speak french fries." Grim jabbed, causing Rooks smile to strain slightly. You could see the skin under his eye twitch ever so slightly hinting at his irritation. "So why don't you just hand me ya uniform and I won't turn you into a crisp!"

"What a demanding feline."Rook hummed, glancing at you from the corner of his eye. "This is what has been causing you so much trouble?" 

You didn't answer however, from his point of view it looked like you staring into the open air. Spacing out. You, on the other hand, were facing another problem. Which was the floating dialogue box that was chit chattering away. Rook couldn't see it but you definitely could hear, and see every little thing it was doing.

[HEHEHE!] It cheered. [I'm so jealous! You managed to snag a pretty one!] The display screen seemed to coo at you as it flashed multiple colors in triumph. 

What was happening? 

Were you dreaming?

Yeah, you sneaked another glance at Rook who seemed to be pulling out his pen to block the next onslaught of attacks from Grim, he was pretty- NOT THE POINT.

"What the hell." You hissed at the floating screen that was right in front of your face, who gave a little twirl.

[I can see that you are confused! Allow me to explain my functions and your reason for being isekai'd!]

"I'm isekai'd?" You whispered, unbelieving. "This isn't some fantasy made up of all the fanfiction I've been reading?" You gazed past the see-through screen at Rook defending himself from a familiar fireball attack from Grim. He looked like he was enjoying the thrill of the battle, Rook had a huge smile on his face from Grim's frustrated yelling at another dodged attack.

The screen let out a trill of sounds in agreement. [That is correct! You see, I am your guide to help you get your happy ever after!]

"What? No, that can't be right." You said, feeling dread sweep over your entire body, happy ever afters was from romcoms, young adult romance, cheesy animes, you didn't do romance. You watched from the sidelines and shipped characters together that weren't canon because there was chemistry between those characters than the canon pairing. "That's only for otome games. This is a Non-Otome. Do you hear me? Non means not romance."

The box seemed to pause its happy dance for a moment before letting out a hesitant beep. [Non-otome, you say? No romance.] The screen went blank for a moment, becoming eerily quiet before letting out a huge wail causing you to let out a cry in surprise.

"You are frightening my junior!" Rook snapped, mistaking the cry of surprise for one of fear. "pars, espèce de ridicule créature!" 

"What are you even saying!" Grim yelled back, zipping away from another spell. "Are you insulting me! Is that it!?"

"You do you have too much to say whenever you open your mouth, don't you chaton." Rook just replied. Grim just let out a hiss in rebuke.

You however were watching an AI having a screaming meltdown.

[AHHHHHHHH, I HAVE THE WRONG GENRE AND USER." It sobbed, flashing bright blue and reds. [I'M IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, MY BOSS IS GONNA FIRE ME ON MY FIRST DAY! MOMMA!] The screen glitched its words to show a face of distraught drowning in its tears.

You winced slightly at the shitshow happening in front of you. "Okay, stop crying it's fine." You hissed at it, eyes darting between the screaming dialogue and the battle going on ahead of you. "You are not going to get fired, uh, can't you improvise? Y'know, adapt to a setting that's... un-romantic?" 

The screen let out a sniffle. [I can try, but my instructions were to help the user gain hearts from the love interests, catch feelings, make the heart go 'oop', go on outings, and then lead up to the good ending which is the character confessing their undying devotion.]

Okay, ew. That was only cute in the stories you read, not in real life. "Maybe make the hearts, platonic?"

[Platonic hearts?] The dialogue blinked. [Yeah, maybe that could work. Now! Let me introduce myself! I am the system!] The system seemed to be in full spirits now.

"I'm [Name]." You introduced, hesitantly. This must've looked strange if someone was paying attention to you, you were pretty sure from the naked eye that you were talking to thin air. How would you explain this? Oh yeah, just talking to a blinking screen that can't do its job right. On the other hand, you turned to look back at Rook and Grim.

"Oh no, is the poor kitty tired?" Rook asked, amused by Grims exhausted floating form that who began to slump from drained energy. "ici minou minou minou." He teased, starting to loom over Grim in a threatening manner. Oh shit that wasn't good. As much as Grim was a pain in the butt you didn't actually want to see him get destroyed especially by Rook Hunt.

"UH, Senior!" You blurted immediately catching his attention. The predator gaze that Rook was wearing earlier seemed to soften. 

"Ah, petit écureuil." Rook smiled, stepping away from Grim. " I heard you scream, are you alright?" He asked, taking your face in his hands, tilting it from side to side checking it for injuries as you sputtered incoherently.

"I'm fine." You exclaimed, immediately moving away to get some space. "I was just- overwhelmed, yeah." He let out a soft laugh amused.

Oh no. oh NO, NO NO NO. It wasn't cute! Go away thoughts! AWAY.

[KISS KISS KISS.] The System hooted, encouragingly. 

Shut up! You internally screamed, giving it a withering stare.

"Hm? Junior?" Rook called, snapping you out of your murder plot.

"Sorry again about hurting your nose and getting you involved with my problem." You said, trying to redirect yourself from the giggling screen. "You were really cool senpai."

Rook seemed entertained by the compliment. "Why I never knew my underclassmen was such a charmer, however," He reached to grab your hand and placed his lips over the knuckles. "I can be charming as well." 

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THAT!

"ROOK." Another voice yelled from around the corner. "Where are you! The ceremony is about the start!"

That sounded an awful lot like-

"Coming My Queen!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of support you have all given me is amazing and I can't thank you enough for it!  
> Please continue on with your support with queries, theories, constructive criticism, and thoughts!  
> Remember to eat well, stay hydrated, and sleep at a reasonable time!


	5. I'm wishing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I'm doing renovations and two jobs so things are a little hectic! Thank you for patiently waiting!

[OH!!!] The system cried excitedly as it dashed around the corner to catch a glimpse. [It's Vil Schoenheit! A third-year student and the head of Pomefiore! He is handsome and eye-catching! He thinks he is the most beautiful and spares no effort for beauty!]

Your system, you decided, was the worst. Whatever happened to professionalism? That got yeeted out the window whenever it saw a pretty face. You were sure it mostly took the job to ogle at people than do its actual job.

"Petit écureuil," Rook's voice interrupted your internal monologue as he touched your arm to gain your attention. "Come, we cannot keep the queen waiting." Oh, that was right. The sorting ceremony, that was gonna make shit hit the fan real quick.

"Sorry," You quickly apologized, subtly tugging your arm back to your body. The last thing you wanted was the system to lose its 'head' over pre-marital touching. "Just got lost in thought."

Rook gave an assuring smile. "I understand, you went through an ordeal." 

Wow, that actually sounded comforting.

"It's just to bad that the chaton escaped before I could capture it."

And, nevermind.

"Rook!" Vil demanded speedwalking down the undamaged carpeted hallway, the system floating around him making squeaking sounds with lights going on and off. "Where have you been- What has happened to your face!?" The prefect cried, grabbing it. "Your nose is red and swelling! I leave you alone for one second and you go off galavanting into another mess!" Vil took a compact case out of the pocket of his robe while assessing the damage and trying to cover it.

Oh, yeah, you did do that, but this interaction was nice. Very Nice. The system let out a loud squawk before zooming up close to your face with a new description dialogue of your, 'love interest' much to your irritation at a shipping pairing moment being interrupted. 

[Vil is a tall, handsome man with shoulder-length blonde hair and violet eyes. His nails are painted indigo, and he occasionally wears his hair in an updo with an adorning golden crown, which depicts a dagger piercing a heart. This is the same emblem that appears on the box the Evil Queen had given to the Huntsman to store Snow White's heart in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs!] The system cooed. [An April child and star sign of Aries this man is passionate, bold, and a leader to claim your heart.] It threw sparkles around Vil like a filter that made his hair shine even brighter.

Sounds like the system only cares for looks and not personality. You mused to yourself much to the Systems dismay.

[THAT"S NOT TRUE!] The system screeched, causing you to narrow your eyes to cover up a wince of pain and annoyance. Was it always going to be loud when you somehow offended it-?! Did it just hear your thoughts?

[His personality may seem stern and appearance obsessive but once you melt that icy castle around Vil's heart you'll find yourself a passionate love- I mean friend!! Who will care for you greatly!] The dialogue paused for a moment before blinking green. [Yes, I can hear your thoughts. Why wouldn't I?] It beeped, tilting sideways in confusion. [It would look strange if you were talking to me with people around! I'm not stupid!!!]

Great! That meant no privacy! You wanted to cry over these fictional characters and ship them in private dammit! Why did you get stuck with this pairing blocker!

[Did you know that Vil is in the Movie Appreciation Club and that his best subject is Magical pharmaceuticals!?] The System inquired, circling above your head impatiently.

No shit! Of course, you knew this! You read the Twisted Wonderland Fandom Wiki! You had merch! You read fanfiction! Wrote some yourself and then deleted most of it afterward because it sounded like trash!

"It was not a mess, but a rescue." Rook explained, causing Vil to pause at powdering the other's nose.

"Pardon me?" Vil said, eyes narrowing either at his makeup job or Rook's short rebuttal. 

"Je," Rook said, stressing the 'J' "Was helping an endangered junior from being mauled by a vicious creature that shot fire." Rook took a step away from Vil to place both hands on your shoulders behind you. "The poor petit écureuil was going to be turned into a shish kabab if I hadn't interfered."

Vil seemed to have finally noticed you for the first time as Rook explained his grande encounter against Grim. "Is that so?" He hummed, looking you over from top to bottom. "And the creature got away? Shame, I'm sure it would have been a fine piece for your collection."

COLLECTION?!

"Oui, I let a fine catch getaway." Rook sighed, sounding miserable. "But I caught another prize instead!"

WHAT. WERE YOU ABOUT TO BE STUFFED AND HUNG ON A WALL.

[OOOOO suspense!] The system gasped. [This has taken an exciting turn!] The dialogue begged, making ominous music play in the background.

USELESS!

"And what," Vil placed a finger under your chin forcing you to make eye contact with him. "Is your name." He demanded, analyzing your face closely.

"[Y/N] [L/N]" You gulped staring at his face, he could step on you, and you would thank him. 

[Do I hear some thirst going on?] The system asked gleefully, leering from behind Vil's shoulder. [Because I'm quite enjoying the view from back here.]

CUT IT OUT.

"You have quite the eyebags," Vil commented, causing you to gap at him.

"Excuse me?" You blurted, just because you stayed up until five in the morning to watch youtube and read fiction did not give him the right to judge your nighttime habits!

"You do have good bone structure though." Vil mused, squishing your face causing you to sputter indignantly. "Come, Rook," He declared turning with dramatic flair the robes catching in the air behind him. 'We must see if the dark mirror will deem this first year worthy of being in Pomefiore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of support you have all given me is amazing and I can't thank you enough for it!  
> Please continue on with your support with queries, theories, constructive criticism, and thoughts!  
> Remember to eat well, stay hydrated, and sleep at a reasonable time!

**Author's Note:**

> So chapter one for this story is shorter than what I'm used to but I also didn't info dump where it wasn't needed. Trying to get to the point and on with the story!  
> If you liked it then let me know!  
> If certain areas are strange or don't make sense don't be afraid to point it out.  
> Also, comments are fuel for me so thanks for the food in advance!


End file.
